The Life of a Boy
by Titus the Fallen
Summary: pretty much the run-of-the-mill Harry is abused type story, read it if you want to. First time and I tend not to proof read my work. Alternate Summary: From the beginning a small boy had a very hard life. Parents struck down in a freak accident, a car crash they all said, only the child survived, however maybe it would have been better if he h had gone down with the car.
1. Chapter 1

The Dursely's were an ordinary family, a married couple, one son, no pets and a beautifully kept lawn, with one black Volkswagen proudly on display for the whole neighbourhood to see. The interior of the house was just as clean as the exterior. There was little excitement, with decorations of burnt orange, earth brown and yellow, it was a conservative house, with not a speck of dust to be seen. The residents of the house were just as proper. The man, average in height, with small beady eyes, a conservative moustache and considerable weight around the stomach area, the women, tall and skinny, with black curly hair, high cheekbones but with a look of strained politeness constantly plastered on her face. The boy however was much like his father, fat, short and rather unattractive to those not in the immediate family.

Now on the 31st of October this particular family felt happy with the world, the man recently promoted to assistant manager in his branch of the firm, the women had just received an award for the best kept lawn and the son, well nothing particularly spectacular happened to him as he was a baby. Therefore it can as a very large shock that in the middle of the night a considerable amount of large noise was emanating from the front door. The man waking at the sound, what could now be identified as baby's screams quietly crept down the stairs (a surprising feat for one of such considerable girth) and opened the door. The sight, to say the least, shocked him; a baby was tucked in a bright blue blanket placed in a wicker basket. His immediate thought was, his neighbour was having him on, playing a practical joke, because, let's be honest, a baby in a blue blanket in a basket is very cliché. However on further inspection a note could be seen, tucked away, written on the front were the words:

"To the Dursley residence"

The man, quite at a loss of what to do, picked up the baby and brought him in from the cool night air, creeping up the stairs to wake his wife and find out what to do.

-Page Break-

"Petunia, Pet, wake up, someone has left a baby outside, quickly wake up" roused the man.

The women, now identified as Petunia, wiped the sleep from her eyes as she rose up into a sitting position.

"hmmm, Vernon, what is it, it's too late at night for Dudley to be awake?" Petunia stated sleepily.

"Pet, someone has left a baby outside our front door, what do we do, there is a letter addressed to us, quickly read it so that we know what to do."

Petunia, now wide awake, reached for the letter and started reading.

"To Petunia and Vernon Dursley,

I am regretful to inform you that Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter were murdered early this evening by the Dark Lord _Voldemort_. The sole survivor of this attack is Harry Potter, the boy in the basket. I ask in this time of great celebration for many, and time of heart break for you and your husband, that you can open your hearts and your home to this innocent boy? …

Both Petunia and Vernon stopped reading after this, and quickly scanned to the bottom of the page,

Signed  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

The couple turned to each other, Vernon stating 'I will get the keys,' seemingly having reached a decision about the wellbeing of the boy.

Soon afterwards Petunia was cradling the boy, with Dudley snoring in the back, while Vernon was driving, looking for a place to put the Boy. After searching for a long time, the sun having just peaked and started to rise, they reached a decrepit old house. Having reached their time limit, Petunia stepped out of the car with the baby and walking with no hesitation up to the front of the steps and placed the boy at the foot of the stairs with a small note, stating the following

To whom it may concern,

This boy recently found his way into our hands and we are unable to look after him, please provide him with a home, his name is unknown, do with him as you will.

…

Petunia, after tucking the blanket in to keep away the morning chill, scurried back to their car, shut the door and told her husband to drive on. Never looking back, and leaving the life of Harry Potter behind, for what she and her husband thought would be for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with leaving a boy wrapped in a blanket on someone's doorstep that you don't know is the fact that it is unknown when they will return. Luckily, or unluckily for Harry a man drunkenly opened the front gate, stumbled up the weed infested walkway and almost tread on the tiny infant. In a drunken haze he took in the tiny boy and picked him up. Cradling him to his chest he fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door to the decrepit house and walked inside. Walking inside the corridor he slammed the door shut and stumbled in, yelling out for his wife to attend to him. A woman appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes and in her sleep clothes. She quickly walked forwards, her husband shoving the baby in her hands and stumbled up the stairs, content in only finding his bed. The wife looked down to the baby and just thought to herself, "What has my husband gotten himself into this time?"

At midday the husband woke up and stumbled down to find his wife. He found her cradling the baby to her chest, he cleared his throat and asked, "I found him on our doorstep, you have always wanted a child and I thought we might keep him?"

"Hmm, alright, I found this note with him, it just says to treat him well, and I don't even know his name."

"Well we have to go register him at the authorities, what should we call him?"

Page Break

(At the local hospital)(Ok, I have no idea where you register babies)

The husband and wife walked hand in hand into the hospital counter. The man cleared his throat and caught the nurse's attention. "Excuse me, but we would like to register our son in your database, could you point us to where we have to go?" The man had a quiet charm to him, incredibly handsome but had a hard edge, the kind of man you don't want to anger.

"If you go up two floors to the maternity ward, turn left as you get out of the elevator and keep walking until you reach the counter, someone there should be able to help you," the nurse replied.

The man waved and walked off with his wife on his arm. They reached the floor and walked up to the counter, the nurse immediately cooing to the baby, who was awake now.

"Ooh, he is just a cute boy isn't he? How old is he and what's his name?"

"He is 13 months old and we would like to register him with the local authorities."

"O.K, just let me get you the paperwork, however shouldn't you have registered him when he was born?"

" Yes well," the man laughs awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "It was a home birth, a quick and easy birth, and I was able to deliver her myself, quite luck actually, first time for both my wife and I"

The nurse handed over the paperwork and pointed to the chairs. The man and wife walked over there sat down and started filling out the forms.

Name: Anthony Thaddeus Landa

Mother: Emily Samantha Landa

Father: Markus Anthony Richard Landa

Date of Birth: 10th July 2001 at 10:12 am

Signed

_Emily Samantha Landa_

_Markus Anthony Richard Landa_

They handed the paperwork back to the nurse and registered their home address so that they could forward the birth certificate to them.

Author's Note

See if you can guess where I got Harry's new name from. Hint, the first name is from an actor, the second from a book and the last from a movie character.


End file.
